


Returning To You

by BadonKaDank



Series: Tumblr Week Prompts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And it's brown, But at the same time it is?, Connie's hair is grown out a little, Don't hate the headcanon, F/M, Gen, I don't know, Jean is there but not there, Just read and enjoy I guess, Reincarnation AU, There's kissing and hugging, Third Person POV - Connie, Written for Springles Week on Tumblr, and tears, but the good kind, i don't know what to tag, not really romance, slight angst, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadonKaDank/pseuds/BadonKaDank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a new world can be hard enough when most of your friends don't remember their past. But what about when you don't even have all of your friends? What about when the one person you really need is nowhere to be found? Do you keep searching for them or wait and see if they turn up? Connie isn't sure what to do anymore, and with nobody around anymore to tell him, he's starting to lose hope.</p><p>But maybe a familiar face can help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning To You

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Springles Week - Day Six - Home

"Someone asked me  
to describe home  
and I started talking about your hair color  
and the sound of your voice  
and the taste of your lips  
and how your skin feels  
until I realized  
they had expected to hear a place" - Daria M. (insp. by unknown)

**Returning To You**

A loud alarm blaring was what roused Connie from his sleep that morning and the young man fell out of his bed with about as much grace as a breaching whale, rolling around trying to untangle his flailing legs from the thick blankets in order to slam the snooze button on the damn alarm clock.

The male was quick to stand up off the floor and all but crushed the machine that had woken him from his sleep. On normal days Connie might have just ignored the alarm for favor of laying on the ground, but given that it was the middle of December and his hardwood floors were less than forgiving, there was just no way he was staying down there longer than he had to.

It had been another rough night and Connie really was not looking forward to the day he had ahead of him, but his wallet was empty and his stomach emptier- not to mention the rent on the apartment had been pushed back by a week already and there was no way his landlord was going to allow him another extension. This meant one thing, and one thing only for the young man: It was time to go job hunting. Again.

Working was one of the things Connie had found extremely difficult after his memory had returned to him because everything seemed so boring and pointless compared to what his life used to be and it frustrated him to no end. The young man was in no way the angry kind of person Eren was, but he had become pretty moody as time went by and he remembered more and more from his past life. The main blame was to be put on his dreams, which kept him tossing and turning into the early morning hours before one of many terrifying images had him waking up in a cold sweat checking himself for injuries and looking around his dark room, expecting to see bloody grass and dead bodies everywhere.

Of course these dreams led to fewer hours of sleep every week, which led to Connie having less tolerance for people -especially stupid people-, which meant jobs in which he interacted with a lot of humans on a daily basis had a way of ending with a pink slip or one irate Connie walking out and never coming back.

Perhaps it was irresponsible, but the male found himself not caring too much. Because really, as long as he always had money to pay bills and buy enough food to keep himself from starving, he didn't care how many jobs he had to go through. There had been a few occasions in which Connie found himself needing to borrow money from a friend, but Jean was always more than willing to help him out. Jean was a good person and Connie knew he would never be able to express how glad he was that the older man remembered their pasts and was ready to talk to him about the problems they experienced with the nightmares.

Lately though, Connie left Jean alone because the guy had found Marco and Eren and was currently trying to help them remember who they used to be, since their memories were slower to return than his and Jean's. It was an unfortunate turn of events, but one Connie knew his friends could eventually get past.

The male sighed and headed for the bathroom which lay about eight feet from his bed, grabbing the nicest outfit he had off the floor as he went. It was six in the morning so Connie took his own sweet time in the shower, washing his body and standing under the water for a few seconds, relishing the warmth he knew would be nonexistent the moment he opened the curtain in order to dry off.

Once that battle had been won and Connie was dressed in his dark jeans and tan button up shirt, the young man faced himself in the mirror, shaving the stubble that seemed to constantly sprout overnight and brushing his teeth before taking in his now awake face. His hair had started growing out again, the light brown fuzz overrunning the typical grayish roots he always kept it buzzed down to. Connie knew he didn't have the money to get that cut right now, and knew if he tried doing it himself it wouldn't end well, so he sighed in resignation. Dark circles hung under his eyes in contrast to almost sickly pale skin, just one of the other side effects of getting next to no sleep. It made the male look less than healthy, and pairing it with the thin features that came with not having enough food to eat all the time, gave off the appearance of a homeless or drug addicted person. Great look to have when you're looking for a job.

Connie knew Jean had suffered the same sort of stuff when he'd first started getting his memory back, but… despite the fact that the Frenchman had had to relive the trauma of his best friend dying and everything else Jean had experienced that Connie didn't know about, the man had recovered pretty quickly. Sure, he still had nightmare and continually looked over his shoulder half expecting to see a titan, but he had found some of the people that mattered to him. Yeah, Connie had gotten along with Marco and was a friend of sorts to Eren, but they weren't the ones that the brunet had been searching for.

And Connie couldn't even completely remember what the person he was looking for looked like. Jean had had to draw him a picture to help jog his memory and even after that Connie couldn't see it clearly see in his mind's eye without staring directly at it.

Sasha Blouse. That was her name, and that was all Connie really needed to know for everything to become perfectly clear. She had been the key to unlocking what was left of his memory and after that had happened she was the only thing Connie could think about. He knew he needed to find her and he knew if he didn't the empty void in his life would continue to suck at his happiness and health until he was nothing more than a shell of his former self. But it had been months since Connie had remembered Sasha and started his search, and still nothing had come of it, not a single whisper to encourage him. The only thing he had to keep himself afloat was that picture, and the only person he had was up in Shiganshina, Canada trying to get Eren to remember and hoping to find Armin and Mikasa.

When Connie finally exited the bathroom to get socks and shoes put on, a frigid breeze hit the back of his neck and the brunet bit down a yelp, shooting up from his seat on the bed in order to inspect the window behind the bedside table. By the looks of it he hadn't left it open, so air should not have been able to get in…

Connie groaned loudly when he spotted the problem: The window was slightly crooked allowing the cold outside air into his apartment. He didn't know why it was suddenly like that, but he did know it was just another thing he was going to have to discuss with his landlord. You know, along with the leaking pipes in the kitchenette and broken heater. Stupid rundown piece of crap. It sucked when this was all he could afford, meanwhile everyone else he knew had their life falling more or less into place. At least, everyone he had so far found.

Right now though, he couldn't deal with it because it was time to hit the streets and fill out some applications.

Connie threw his shoes on, grabbed the only sweatshirt he owned -a brown zip-up hoodie- and headed out the door. Taking the three flights of stairs with practiced ease the brunet was outside within a minute and started making his way toward the downtown area. He got maybe two blocks before his phone rang. Connie was quick to answer because there were only a select few people who knew his number and would call him on a Monday.

"Hey, Jean, what's up."

"The sky?"

Connie rolled his eyes at his friend and paused his trek to wait for the crosswalk he was at to be safe. "Seriously, what is it?"

" _Please_  tell me you checked your messages from yesterday."

Connie frowned and shook his head despite the fact that Jean couldn't see. "Um, nope. Why?"

"Aw jeez!" Jean hissed over the line before continuing in a rather rushed tone, "You have to head to Rose Wall, I put in a good name with Mina and got you an interview at seven-thirty. That's… a half hour for you, right? Sorry, I'm still getting used to Canadian time."

By the time Connie had fully processed what his friend had told him the male was already tearing down the street as fast as he could, because there was no way he would make the interview if he walked the entire way. Rose Wall was one of the nicer restaurants in the city, run by an eccentric man named Dot Pixis, and it was quite impossible to get an interview unless you were friends with one of the employees. Connie had already known Jean knew Mina, but he hadn't realized they were actually friends.

"Connie? You still there?"

"Yeah!" Connie puffed over the din of the crowd. He hadn't run so far so fast in so long and his lungs were letting him know they did not at all appreciate the sudden abuse. "What… is it?"

"You're going to make it, right?" Jean sounded just a bit worried and Connie inwardly groaned, because he got the feeling that emotion was deeper than just concern for the job.

"How are… Marco and Eren? Remembering?"

The sigh in his ear let Connie know everything before Jean even answered. "Not yet. They are helping me look for Armin and Mikasa though, even if they don't know why. Seems nothing is helping Eren remember his old hometown. I'm going to try looking for Carla in the directory; maybe she can get to him."

"Sounds good," Connie wheezed slightly and had he not been too busy navigating the streets and people he might have been embarrassed by the noise. "It'll be nice… if it works."

"Mhmm. Whether this works or not, afterward I'm taking Marco to Jinae. I'm hoping that works for him, because if not…" Jean trailed off with the smallest hitch and Connie cursed under his breath before slowing his pace to a light jog so he could properly speak to the Frenchman.

"Jean, Eren is going to remember you and so will Marco. I mean, if I still know Sasha, there is no way Marco could have forgotten you- you were important to him, all right? Really important. He's going to remember, you're going to find everyone, and we'll live happily ever after."

Jean uttered a faint laugh and Connie could picture his friend nodding on his side of the phone while answering. "I'll take your word for it, then. Thanks Connie."

The brunet knew a goodbye when he heard it and was quick to reply so he could let Jean get back to working and he could speed up and get to the interview on time since it was already 7:12. "Good luck, bro. Talk to you later."

"Yup. Oh, hurry to that inter-" Connie accidentally hit the "end call" button before his friend could finish but didn't feel too bad since he knew Jean would understand.

* * *

By the time Connie got to Rose Wall it was 7:22 and he was red faced and sweaty, so the male ran into the nearest bathroom to clean up with the remainder time he had left. While he knew showing up for an interview last minute was frowned upon, for once the brunet actually was able to use the excuse that he honestly hadn't know. Not that he could say that if they questioned him, but still, it was the principle.

It took around five minutes to clean himself up, calm his breathing and drink so much water he thought he'd throw up, and make sure he didn't stink or look like he'd just sprinted six miles in twenty minutes. Connie tried to ignore the little voice in the back that sounded a lot like Shadis that told him he was so out of shape if six miles made him tired.

Connie stepped out of the bathroom at 7:30 sharp and hastily looked around for Mina -whom he assumed would be interviewing him- and found her a moment later when she waved at him. The young man sighed in relief when she said nothing about his "showing up on the dot" thing and led him to the main office in the back.

Connie took his seat calmly, slapped a charming smile on his face and waited for Mina to start, but to his surprise all she said to him was "Wait one second, please," before leaving. Two or three minutes later, an older bald man with a rather bushy moustache came into the room, giving him a once over as he took his seat behind the desk in front of Connie. Even before the man introduced himself Connie knew who it was and suddenly he was sweating again. It was bad form to get nervous at an interview, but he couldn't help it; seeing another familiar face, one that he had taken orders from, after so long was weird. It didn't help that if he was similar to his old self it could be hard to get Pixis to like him. Granted the Commander had nothing against him in their past, but he had never seemed all that interested in Connie either.

"You must be Connie Springer. I'm Dot Pixis, but please just call me Pixis."

Connie rose quickly to shake Pixis' hand when it was offered and took a deep breath as he sat back down in an attempt to dispel some of his nerves. "Pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"Call me Pixis." The man waved his hand in dismissal of the formalities and Connie swallowed, tugging lightly at the collar of his shirt. It was difficult to look at the person before him and just think of him as a possible boss and not the Commander of the Garrison.

Still, Connie knew he had to try his best to get it together and just acto professional. If he could do that there was the smallest chance he could actually get the job.

* * *

In the end, Connie wasn't sure if he'd done well or not because Pixis was a steel trap of emotion and gave nothing away, good or bad. That meant the brunet was at a complete loss as to whether or not he even had a chance. All Pixis had said was they would contact him by Wednesday and let him know.

As Connie stepped out of the establishment he checked his phone and sighed when he saw it was only 8:37, meaning the interview had been a whopping hour. The young man knew he should probably try for a few more places just in case he didn't get Rose Wall, but that hour had been incredibly mentally draining for him and all Connie really wanted to do was go back to his apartment and sleep.

Just as the male turned on his heel to do just that his stomach decided to bring itself to his attention and Connie groaned when he realized how hungry he was, having skipped breakfast in order to make it to Rose Wall. The brunet pulled out his wallet and could have cried in relief when he found five dollars still there. Enough to get something from one of the nearby McDonalds and fill him up until dinner time.

It was funny how in the past whenever Connie had been hungry all he'd had to do was say something and eventually food would make it' way to him in some form or another. In their trainee days he had probably eaten more than he should have, but the male partially blames Sasha since she was the one always bringing him stolen food, and who was he to say no to the opportunity? Even when they were running low on supplies Captain Levi always made sure he and the others had nourishment, because despite his harsh outward appearance the man had cared about all of them in some way or another.

Connie missed them. He missed them so damn badly it hurt. It was easy to hide the pain most of the time, but there were days like these when it really hit hard and he was left reeling, trying to put himself back together before he even had the chance to fall apart. The sad thing was nobody -not even his friends- seemed to notice. That was likely because the only person who had ever truly understood him and how his head worked was Sasha.

The young man made his way down the streets, his eyes constantly searching through the small crowds that occasionally passed him by, though for what he didn't know. It didn't take long to reach the center of town where all the main food vendors were and Connie tried not to look too hurried when he made his way to the red and yellow logo-ed fast food establishment that everyone pegged as "evil". After grabbing a double cheeseburger and a medium Dr. Pepper to go, Connie figured he should at least enjoy being out for a little bit longer before he went back to his place and headed for the park. Since it was a work and school day there weren't many people around so the brunet was able to eat in the peaceful quiet of the morning.

The park wasn't very big as far as parks usually went, nor was it all that impressive, but it was pretty for what it did have, even if most of it was dead until spring came around. With the mood he was currently in Connie thought the shriveled leaves on the dry brown earth worked just fine for the place. He was never much of a winter person, but when he'd had friends around it was at least fun, but that year… that year seemed to have sucked all the life out of everything, including him, and nothing appeared to hold any fun qualities to it. And if they did, Connie couldn't see them.

The male sighed as he downed the last of his food and drink before leaning against the back of the metal bench he sat on. There wasn't much to look at once you'd finished taking in the fountain located in the center of the park and Connie found himself zoning out after a minute, not really thinking about anything, just listening to the wind blowing around him as he stared out at nothing in particular.

The male sighed as he downed the last of his food and drink before leaning against the back of the metal bench he sat on. There wasn't much to look at once you'd finished taking in the fountain located in the center of the park and Connie found himself zoning out after a minute, not really thinking about anything, just listening to the wind blowing around him as he stared out at nothing in particular.

His dream from the night before flashed in front of his eyes and Connie closed them tightly and rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to ward off the headache that always followed. It was ridiculous, the deep mental pains that accompanied memories. After all, the brunet knew very well where each and every one of the scenes in his mind were heading and it had become less traumatic as time went by and the nightmares replayed themselves. So why his head continued punishing him for things he couldn't control, the young man didn't understand.

Although there was one thing he had that almost seemed to hold back most of the pain of headaches…

Connie dug into his left back pocket and fished out his phone, sliding the lock screen and pulling up his "photos" app. It only took a moment to find what he was looking for and soon enough the male had the picture of Sasha Jean had drawn a few months ago. Connie stared intently at the girl sketched in black and white in the screen, taking in every detail he'd long since memorized, yet forgot every time he looked away. She really was beautiful, and of all the things Connie regretted, it was never telling her how he felt that haunted him the most.

He'd had plenty of opportunities to tell her too. When they'd been alone in the squad cabin; any time they'd been together after surviving an outside mission; any time they'd been together, which was constantly for the longest time; when he'd been bleeding out in her arms… yeah, maybe not…

Connie sighed heavily and tore his gaze from the phone and put the device away quickly before he could stop himself. There had been more than one occasion in which the brunet had lost track of time just staring at the picture and Connie didn't want to have a repeat of one of those episodes right now. Three minutes staring and regretting past life choices -or lack thereof- was more than enough for the day.

As the young man got up and turned to head home, something across from the fountain caught his eye, causing him to stop walking a moment to check it. It was probably a trick of the light but Connie could have sworn he'd seen brown hair in a high ponytail, a hairstyle he admittedly saw often, but not on somebody taller than him- and even from at least fifty feet away Connie could see she was taller. It was hard to see completely since whoever it was just coming out of a store along with other customers, but Connie didn't bother to stop staring, because even if there was no way, he had to make sure. He  _had to._

The amount of time it took for the people around the girl to dissipate was pure torture for the young man and Connie had to stop himself from heading over there to shove them all out of the way; it wouldn't do much good to act rashly, especially if the girl wasn't who he hoped it was. And while that was likely the case, Connie still held foolish hope that he might be once for right.

When everyone was gone, leaving just the brown haired girl, who was waving goodbye to the store owner, Connie held his breath. Time seemed to slow as the female turned to face him and when she did their eyes locked and Connie felt all the air he'd been holding in suddenly leave his lungs, forcing him to gasp for more.

On the other side of the fountain the young woman seemed to have had the same problem because she too was gaping and had a heaving chest. The bag Connie hadn't noticed she'd been holding fell to the floor as her hands flew to her mouth in what was probably an attempt to quiet the scream that suddenly came from her mouth. " _Connie?!_ "

Heads turned to stare at the brunette in alarm, but neither she nor Connie noticed, because not half a second later the male was sprinting across the distance between them. The voice had confirmed everything for him and Connie tried desperately to choke back the tears that had sprang in his eyes when he saw Sasha running for him too.

When the two collided Connie was gasping for an entirely different reason as Sasha's shoulder caught him harshly in the jaw, causing him to bite his tongue even as his momentum knocked her to the ground, causing her to grunt in slight discomfort. Connie didn't care though, because even as Sasha went to sit up a little her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he could hear her shaky breathing as he buried his nose into the side of her head and crushed her body with the force of his own hug.

The tears were freely flowing at that point and Connie could not have cared less; it didn't matter if anyone saw. They didn't know how long he'd been searching for the woman in his arms- how many nights he'd spent hunched over a slow, crappy computer trying to find some hint as to where his "Sasha Blouse" lived. Connie couldn't believe this whole time she'd been right here, the one place he hadn't thought to look because it would have been too coincidental and convenient. It had been that easy…

Just that thought was enough to send a new wave of sobs through him and Connie hiccuped into Sasha's shoulder, running his hands up and down her back in comfort when he heard her tearful noises mingling with his own. "Shhhh, Sash, i-it's all r-r-right."

Connie was pretty sure his attempts at comforting did not work very well when he couldn't even speak properly, but Sasha seemed to appreciate it and hugged him tighter, nodding softly.

The male didn't know how long they sat on the cold concrete, but by the time they calmed down and released one another from their death grips everyone who had been in the general area was gone, leaving them alone in the middle of the park with puffy red eyes and runny noses. Connie still wasn't exactly sure how any of this was truly real, because how could be have been living in the same place for nearly two years and never seen or heard of Sasha's whereabouts? It was insane to think he had missed her for so long and she had been so close. It was hard to believe she was really there but Connie wasn't going to ruin the moment by saying that. She'd probably smack him and ask if he believed  _that_ was real.

"It's really you." Sasha's whisper broke the silence and Connie laughed lightly and nodded, his thumbs gently circling the tear tracks on the young woman's cheeks. Even if he hadn't been looking directly into her eyes the male would have known she too was smiling based solely on her tone of voice, which spoke more joy than any words could ever express.

Connie didn't know what to say, which was surprising since he knew there were so many things he wanted her to know. It was funny how when he had the opportunity to say anything he wanted, he forgot how he wanted to tell her how much he'd missed her, and how long he'd been searching for her and worrying she might not have come back, and how he didn't think he would have ever been able to live properly without her. So many things he'd forgotten to tell her, or had just been too scared to say, and now that he could, he didn't want to say anything at all.

He did want to do something though. Something he'd never done before. Something he'd wanted to do for so long. Something he really hoped Sasha understood and wanted too.

"Sash…" Connie trailed off, leaving Sasha with that curious gleam in her eyes that never failed to make his heart beat faster in his chest. That look was enough to spur Connie on before he chickened out, and before the young man could completely plan out how he wanted to go about it he leaned forward. When Connie pressed his lips against Sasha's it was with the utmost care, as if he was kissing away all the hurt she'd ever had to endure in both lives, whilst at the same time pouring in all the feelings he felt for her- all the love he'd never verbally expressed before in his life.

Sasha's sharp inhalation made Connie pull away, worrying he'd done the wrong thing and that the brunette before him would tell him to not do that again. To his relief though, Sasha didn't appear angry in the slightest, if the half lidded eyes and slightly reddened cheeks were anything to go by. Connie may not have been the brightest tool in the shed, but he knew what certain facial expressions meant, and Sasha's said she'd enjoyed that just as much as he had.

"I um," Connie cleared his throat and tried to keep a grin off his face, "Should have done that last time."

The reaction Sasha gave him was a bit unexpected, but not at all unwelcome and Connie finally allowed himself to smile widely when Sasha laughed loudly and threw her arms around his shoulders again, hugging him just as fiercely as she always did. "You should've," She whispered softly in his ear and Connie nodded before pulling away once more, this time to stand.

Once on his feet the male offered a hand to Sasha, who rolled her eyes but accepted it nonetheless and allowed Connie to pull her to her feet. Connie remembered then that his friend had been carrying something and quickly ran over to where she'd dropped the grocery bag, bringing it back after making sure none of the contents had been damaged. Sasha took the plastic back with a smile of thanks, but when Connie went to release his hold on the handles Sasha surprised him by grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Uh… okay." Connie shrugged to try and cover up the blush spreading along his neck towards his face and Sasha laughed again, punching him lightly in the shoulder with her free hand.

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Connie realized after a moment that the two of them had started walking in a random direction and were almost out of the park. He'd forgotten how quiet Sasha could get when she wanted to be and the brunet looked up at the woman whom he could never stop thinking about. She seemed to be content in letting him lead her -for he was in fact doing so- and it made Connie wonder if she'd had any other plans for the day other than to shop. When he asked Sasha as much she gave a one-shouldered shrug and said, "Not really. I was just gonna head back to the apartment, but plans have changed… Where are we going though?"

Connie knew the answer to that question without even having to look around, his feet having already memorized this path long ago, and he answered his friend quickly. "My apartment."

"Just in time for lunch," Sasha commented with a small giggle, although Connie knew she was being one hundred percent serious.

The walk was more or less quiet for twenty minutes, only light banter or quick questions and answers thrown around here and there when the two thought to speak. But for the most part they were silent, choosing to enjoy one another's company than their voices, something that was a less common thing for the two to do, but not unheard of. Connie figured they could wait until there were indoors to fully catch up.

As they came to be five or so minutes from his building Sasha broke the quiet around them, looking down and tilting her head slightly in correspondence with her question. "What's your place like?"

"You should know," Connie answered without even thinking about it, "After all, I'm looking at it."

The male waited for his words to sink in as he stared at Sasha. When they did the shade of pink her face went was enough to make his own blush return, because he was just realizing how cheesy that had sounded, even if it was the truth.

"You are so sappy!" Sasha exclaimed, though anyone could see she was happy when she said it.

Connie laughed at her and scratched the back of his neck as he ducked his head to avoid the brunette's amused gaze. She was right, he was pretty sappy… but then, wasn't that what she'd always liked about him when they'd been friends? He thought straightforward and purely, and that was why they got along; there were no complicated thoughts, just a heart worn on a sleeve.

"I guess I am."

Sasha hummed, pleased with his agreement and bent down to plant a quick kiss on Connie's cheek. The male forced himself not to stop walking in shock and get over himself. After all, he'd kissed her on the mouth and she'd reacted just fine. He just… knew affection outside of hugging, while something he'd wanted for some time, was going to take some getting used to.

Sasha was silent for perhaps ten more seconds before starting up again, not looking down when addressing him, but Connie could see the smirk on her face by voice alone. "No, but seriously, what's your place like?"

"Crappy and rundown. Same as all apartments around here," Connie deadpanned and Sasha gave him a look of comical horror, as if he'd just insulted her in the worst possible of ways.

The young woman placed her hand dramatically over her heart and gasped loudly, "Is that really what you think of me?"

It was Connie's turn to roll his eyes and replied, sounding not at all amused even as he continued to play along. "No, you're all of that and messy… expensive too."

Sasha made a mock choking sound before straightening her chin in a prideful way. "Hell yeah, I'm expensive. I'm no cheap chicka."

"Woooow." Connie shook his head but wasn't able to keep the disapproving act up for long because moments later both he and Sasha were in peels of laughter.

That was what Connie had missed and what he had been searching for all those months. Without Sasha he had felt alone- lost in a sea of strangers without anyone to anchor him correctly. Without her, the nightmares persisted and the memory of the face he couldn't remember haunted him in the waking hours.

But with her there… Connie finally felt whole. That drifting feeling was gone and the young man felt that for the first time in his new life he had the chance to be happy again- that he would be happy again because the one he'd needed was now with him. That feeling of something missing in his life was no longer there and as long as Sasha was by his side, Connie was sure it would never return.

Sure, he still had many things in his life that would need fixing, his apartment being the main thing, but with Sasha there those things seemed small and manageable. Hell, even if the apartment never got fixed Connie didn't care. Because in the end, it didn't matter where he lived as long as Sasha was with him. Sometimes home wasn't four walls and a roof, but a hand to hold and a heart to have a place in. Sometimes home had brown hair. Sometimes home was loud and had a small lilt in it's tone when it was happy, sad, or angry. Sometimes home tasted like it's last meal mixed with it's own special natural flavor. Sometimes home was soft and warm and gentle.

Sometimes, more often than not, Sasha Blouse was Connie Springer's home and he was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that's what I've got going. So, I'm sorry for not doing much with Pixis... I don't know how to play his character, if it wasn't obvious. I just drew inspiration from the "A Slap On Titan" parody version of the dude. Also sorry if Connie and Sasha seem OOC. I mean, given the world they are in I'd expect them to be a little that way, but yeah, sorry. It's my first time writing these two together (with actual proper dialogue and not just observations) and I'm exploring what I can and cannot do properly with them.
> 
> Yeah, anyway, comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
